


La monstruación

by Nadine_Seitentaisei



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadine_Seitentaisei/pseuds/Nadine_Seitentaisei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot sobre la primera regla de Kagura, rodeada de ineptos masculinos. Leve Okikagu. Un poco de Gintoki papá.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La monstruación

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muy buenas, minna! Hoy os traigo un oneshot basado en una historia que leí de kyosha012, en la que Okita le decía a Kagura que ella no tenía menstruación, sino monstruación xDDD En fin, me hizo mucha gracia y quería escribir sobre ello. Espero que os guste. ¡Matta nee~~!
> 
>  
> 
> Referencias al capítulo gintama del Patriot. Michelín: Logo de neumáticos de la marca Michelín. Sukombu: Tira de algas. Referencias a Sheldon Cooper. Okama: Travesti. Alusiones a NARUTO.

Por un momento pensó que se había hecho daño, que tenía alguna herida interna. Pero entonces recordó, no supo bien por qué, aquella cosa de las mujeres de la que había escuchado de refilón en algunas conversaciones entre los adultos. Incluso a _Mami_ le ocurría, recordó. Cuando se enteró de ello (en una de esos malos días en que su madre estaba postrada en la cama) se dio un buen susto, porque pensó que su _Mami_ había empeorado. Fue corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo a buscar a su padre:

_  
"Ya, ya, -le calmó Papi con voz suave- A Mamá no le ocurre nada malo. Son cosas que les pasan a las mujeres adultas."_

_La pequeña abrió los ojos como platos. Debía estar tomándola el pelo, seguro._

_\- Eso no tiene sentido. ¿Para qué iba alguien a sangrar por capricho?_

_\- Bueno, no es por capricho, sino por naturaleza._

_La niña meditó esas palabras. No consiguió verle la lógica._

_\- ¿A mí también me pasará cuando crezca? -quiso saber._

_\- Claro. -Papi sonrió- Todos los meses, como a mamá._

_El rostro de la niña reflejó asco y miedo a partes iguales._

_\- ¡Pues no pienso crecer nunca! ¡Ni hablar!_

(...)

Allí estaba: Esa mancha roja, asquerosa, en su bonita ropa interior. Kagura la observó como si de un alien se tratara, no teniendo muy claro qué hacer a continuación.

\- Gin-chan... 

Silencio.

\- Gin-chan... -Insistió más fuerte.

Una gota oscura cayó dentro del retrete. La joven abrió la boca de par en par.

\- ¡Gin-chan!

\- ¿Kagura- chan? -oyó la voz de Shinpachi tras la puerta, en el pasillo- ¿Ocurre algo?

La joven titubeó. 

\- No. Bueno... No, no pasa nada. ¿Dónde está Gin-chan?

\- Se ha dormido en el sillón.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo podía ser tan irresponsable?

\- Pues dile a ese vago de mierda que venga.

\- ¿Hah? Vale, vale. -Tras un momento de silencio, escuchó al joven alejarse. En aquellos momentos resultaba útil su (como lo calificaba Kagura) falta de huevos. Obedecía y callaba. 

Volvió a escuchar pasos.

\- No me hace caso, -informó este- me parece que no piensa moverse en un buen rato. 

Crispada, Kagura arrancó de cuajo el soporte donde colgaba el rollo de papel higiénico, haciendo que este rodara por el suelo del baño. ¡Estúpido bueno para nada! ¿Cómo podía vaguear en un momento así?

\- ¿Para qué le necesitas? -se interesó su amigo, siempre dispuesto a ayudar.

\- ¡Para mandarle a volar como el _Team Rocket_! 

\- Ah... Bueno. E- ¿Estás bien ahí dentro?

\- ¡Que sí, vete ya! ¡A las señoritas no se les molesta cuando están en el baño!

\- ¡Si has sido tú quien gritaba!

\- ¡Cállate!

Aún no se había marchado Shinpachi del pasillo cuando se abrió la puerta del aseo con un tremendo portazo. Kagura salió con paso firme y la mirada alta.

\- Eh... ¿Kagura-chan? -tartamudeó el de gafas.

\- ¿Qué? -soltó ella con toda su bordería, escrutándole con una acongojadora mirada azul.

\- Ti-Tienes papel en...

Kagura entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? -gruñó como si de una gánster se tratara.

\- N-No. Bueno, realmente no.

\- Pues entonces.

La joven se dio la vuelta en dirección a la entrada. Caminó con paso de pingüino hasta la puerta y salió de la Yorozuya como si nada hubiera pasado. No obstante, en la calle, atraía las miradas: Tenía torso e ingle cubiertos por decenas de capas y capas y capas y capas de papel higiénico, convirtiéndola así en un muñeco _Michelín_ deforme, con las piernas abiertas y andar torpe. Avanzó con orgullo.

Kabuki-cho no es un buen sitio para recorrer cuando estás de mal humor y sin mucha capacidad de movimiento. Casi todos los piques, discusiones o subidas de tono de los idiotas (porque otra cosa no, pero en aquel barrio rezumaban los idiotas) se resolvían con un acertado puñetazo rompe-dientes. Por desgracia, la agilidad de Kagura se había reducido drásticamente gracias a su improvisado "arreglo", así que la joven optó por arrancar una farola de la calle y usar a los idiotas que se burlaban de su abrigo de papel como pelotas de béisbol. Fue muy efectivo.   
Pero, ¡ah, la suerte, ramera despiadada! Nuestra pelirroja perdió su equilibrio de pingüino tras el bateo. Rodó calle abajo como una bola de nieve en un desnivel, rápida como un torpedo.

Hasta que _algo_ la detuvo. 

\- Los rollitos de primavera no deben estorbar el tráfico -escuchó de una voz que conocía bastante bien.

Notó algo duro presionando su espalda, que reconoció por la forma como un zapato. Levantó la vista, incorporándose como buenamente podía dado que tenía que separar mucho los brazos de su cuerpo. El zapato la empujó hacia abajo y la hizo caer de nuevo. 

\- Estás muy bien donde estás, China.

Kagura gruñó; no tenía el día para tonterías. Agarró el tobillo del joven y lo lanzó por los aires lo más fuerte que pudo. El chico recuperó el equilibrio mientras volaba, rodó por el suelo al aterrizar, y se detuvo con la rodilla hincada en la arena.

\- Déjame en paz, niñato -advirtió ella.

 

Okita sonrió. Su mirada rojiza y oscura no pronosticaba buenas intenciones. Ella se incorporó como pudo y echó a andar en la dirección opuesta.

\- ¿Se puede saber de qué vas disfrazada? -picó él. Kagura escuchó pasos a su espalda. La seguía.

\- Soy el último modelo del _Patriot_ \- respondió sin volverse.

\- Vista así, estás más anti-erótica que de costumbre. Y ya es decir. 

\- ¿No deberías recuperar el bolso de alguna vieja o recoger a algún gatito de un árbol?

\- Ya estoy trabajando. ¿Vas al barrio _okama_? Hasta ellos saben ponerse mejor el relleno, podrían enseñarte. 

Empezaba a ponerse nerviosa. Estaba llegando a donde quería llegar y lo último que le interesaba era que el _Sadist_ estuviera cerca rondando. Tenía que alejarle, al menos hasta que regresara a casa con eso.   
Lo único que se le ocurrió (no estaba muy innovadora aquel día) fue mandarle lejos con una farola como había hecho con los otros idiotas. Lo intentó, pero el maldito idiota esquivaba como una cucaracha. Y mientras, ella, sentía cómo...

¡Arg! ¿Por qué había nacido mujer?

\- Menudo humor te gastas hoy, _China_. -Comentó el sádico observando el bollo que acababa de crear ella en la calle.

 

"Lárgate, no quiero verte. No quiero ver a nadie". 

\- ¿Por qué no te quitas ese disfraz y luchas debidamente? -continuó- Así es aburrido, prefiero arrestarte.

La Yato envistió de nuevo con su arma de metal, apretando los dientes. 

"Es incómodo. No me gusta. Es muy molesto. No quiero tener esto."

El joven esquivó de nuevo, fácilmente.

\- Qué torpe. ¿Es que estás en esos días del mes?

La joven se detuvo un instante. Después lanzó la farola con toda la rabia que llevaba dentro.

\- ¡¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!!

La joven pelirroja apretó los puños clavándose las uñas de los dedos. Estaba harta, harta, harta. Además, empezaba a molestarle la barriga. ¿Por qué no podían dejarla en paz? Sólo quería ir a la tienda de 24h. ¡Algo simple y lógico! 

"Ya está. Paso. Me voy a casa", decidió. Lanzó una mirada al Sadist, le hizo una peineta con la mano y echó a correr por una de las callejuelas, pensando dar un rodeo para regresar a la Yorozuya. 

No quería toparse con nadie más.

~o~

Aporreó la puerta otra vez.

\- ¡Oe, Kagura! ¡Esta casa no tiene complejo de cataratas del Niágara, cierra el grifo de una vez! ¡Cómo se nota que tú no pagas el agua!

\- ¡Cállate! -respondió la niña desde el otro lado de la puerta- ¡Igualmente no pagas ni una factura, así que no me vengas ahora con esas! ¡Entiéndelo como una compensación por no darme mi sueldo!

\- ¿Hah?

El albino hizo una mueca con la boca, sopesando para sí cuánto le costaría la reparación de la puerta del baño si la tiraba abajo. Le pudo la racanería (como era habitual), así que lo dejó estar y optó por dejarse llevar por el pasotismo.

¡Ah, su querida _Jump_ , qué bien le venía para tales situaciones!

Fue derecho hacia su silla, dejando los pies sobre su escritorio, y empezó a leer el ejemplar de esa semana mientras se hurgaba la nariz. 

\- En serio, ¿ _Boruto_? -murmuró- ¿A qué clase de hijo no querido se le pone un nombre tan feo? Eso no tiene interés comercial...

_Ring, Ring...._

\- Claro, _Sasuke_ , si es que eres tonto...

_Ring, ring..._

\- Quien iba a decir que el tipo de las sombras me daría envidia. Menuda pareja ha encontrado...

Ring, ring...

\- ¿¡AH, JODER, ES QUE NO PUEDEN DEJARME TRANQUILO NI UN MOMENTO!?

Cogió el teléfono con toda su mala leche, dispuesto a poner a parir a quien hubiera al final de la línea.

~o~

El vaho le daba calorcito, así que estaba bien. El agua caía sobre ella con un ritmo continuo, lo cual la relajaba y distraía. Mientras se mantuviera quieta el dolor de su tripa se mantenía estable, era fácil de sobrellevar. ¿Cuánto tiempo duraban esas cosas?, se preguntó. Dado que no pensaba salir de allí, tendría que arreglárselas para conseguir alimento durante esos días. ¿Qué tal pedir comida a domicilio? O usar a Shimpachi como repartidor. Bueno, encontraría algo. Observó el hilo rosado que se filtraba por el desagüe.

Definitivamente detestaba eso. 

El golpe de unos nudillos contra la puerta la sobresalto. 

\- Oe, Kagura, ¿estás ahí?

\- ¿G-Gin-chan? ¿Qué quieres?

¡CRASH!

Se asomó tras la cortina de la bañera, a tiempo para ver como la puerta se estrellaba contra el suelo. La pierna del jefe de la Yorozuya aún estaba levantada, prueba de la tremenda patada que había dado. Llevaba una bolsa de plástico en una mano, mientras que con la otra se tapaba los ojos.

\- Está bien, está bien, no estoy viendo nada. Lo juro -Entró inseguro al lugar, ciego- Sólo voy a dejarte esto por aquí, ¿vale? B-Bueno, -tanteó el suelo con la mano libre, asió la puerta y, antes de salir y colocar la tabla de nuevo en vertical, dijo:- Te dejo tranquila. Si necesitas algo avísame, y eso. 

La joven contempló pasmada toda la escena, tras la cortina de la ducha. Arrugó el ceño, cerró el grifo y salió con cuidado de la bañera. Examinó la bolsa: Compresas.

\- ¿G-Gin-chan? -llamó en voz alta- ¿Lo sabías? ¿Cómo?

\- Bueno, a veces lo hombres también nos enteramos de las cosas.

**Author's Note:**

> C'est fini! ¡Muchas gracias por leer! :3


End file.
